Textbook Meeting
by xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: Prompt- I left my math textbook in the cafeteria and you found it and spent three days tracking me down using the book number and now you're standing in front of me holding it and the snow makes your hair pretty what class are you in. [Please remember to leave a review to let me know what you think!]
1. Lunchtime Ideas

"C'mon man, put the book down for five minutes." I look up from my book, probably for the first time since I sat down. "Hmm.?" I make a noise around the pizza I'd just stuffed in my mouth. "What?" I raise an eyebrow, still talking with my mouth full.

"So?" Cisco elbows me in the side as I close my book.

"So what?" I look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Dude, you weren't even listening to us. What were you reading anyway?" Oliver snatches my book and snorts. "Schoolwork, Really? You're already so far ahead, you don't even need to read it at this point." He laughs and I shake my head and snatch it back.

"No dude, I was a little busy reading." I shake it as I say the word reading for emphasis before setting it down where I had it before. "So, what's your question?" I bite into my pizza again.

"So, did you get a date for the winter formal yet?" Oliver inquires as he wags his eyebrows at me and Cisco pipes up again. "Dude, I thought we were gonna go together as a group. There's no chance I'll get a date." He groans.

"Ah, yeah you can. You'll be fine Cisco." Barry pats him on the back, "I'm pretty sure I'm worse off than you are."

"No, I don't have a date." I roll my eyes as I respond to Oliver's question.

"No?" he snorts, "I'd have figured you would by now."

I scoff, "Well do you?" He hangs his head a little, "Uh, no." His smirk falls a little and he shakes his head.

Oliver looks between us; from me, to Barry, to Cisco. "You know what, we should all make the effort to get dates for the formal."

I look between my friends again. "What?" I raise my eyebrows.

"You heard me." His eyes roll. "Cisco, you should ask out Lisa. Barry you should ask out Felicity. I should ask out Laure. And-"Cisco cuts him off, "Dude, if I even try to talk to Lisa her brother Len will _kill_ me. I really don't wanna die man." He laments.

"Dude, don't worry so much. We'll take care of Snart if we have to." Oliver smirks again, confident in his idea.

"Are you sure dude?" Cisco still sounds worried as he stands up and hoists his backpack onto his shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Hmm. All right. I'll try." He relents and looks to Barry, "Oh, all right. I'll try too."

Everyone looks to me, "I mean. I guess."

"It's settled then. We're all going to have dates for this formal."

Before we can say anything else the bell rings and we jolt to our feet, yanking our backpacks up from beneath our chairs. Quickly I grab my tray as we shove our way through the crowd, and yank the rest of my pizza off the tray as I pass it back to the washroom.

"See you guys later." I call around my pizza as I wave to my friends. Fighting the sea of people, I manage to make it to my class just before the final bell. Setting my bag down with a sigh I unzip it to pull out my books and immediately stop. Shaking my head I sift through my things again only to realize I was right the first time, "Dang it." I shake my head

"Is something wrong ?" My teacher Professor Stein looks at me sternly, and I almost sink in my seat a little. "Uh, yes sir." I clear my throat, "I forgot my book in the lunchroom. May I go retrieve it please?" I grimace as he lets out an exaggerated sigh, "Oh all right, but make it quick!" He waves me towards the door and I nearly bolt out of my chair.

Hurrying back into the lunchroom I zoom over to where we had sat earlier only to realize I don't even see my book. "Ah man, where is it?" I kneel down and look under the table before checking the top and chairs. I let out a groan as I push myself away from the table in defeat and make the trek back to my classroom without my advanced mechanics textbook.

My lips are tight as I slide back into my seat. "Well, where is your book Mr. Raymond?" He raises an eyebrow at me.

Sighing I answer, "It wasn't there. Someone must have grabbed it. I'll check the lost and found after school." I pause before quickly tacking a "Thank you." On at the end.

He rolls his eyes and continues the lesson. My shoulders sagging a little I realize I've missed quite a bit of notes and I pull out my notebook with another sigh.

Suddenly I feel a tap on my right shoulder and my head snaps up to see who's trying to get my attention. I let out a small breath when I realize it's just Felicity. She's holding out some papers to me, "Here." She murmurs quietly. "The notes you missed." Her voice is so quiet even the professor doesn't notice it.

"Thanks." I mouth back to her with a smile on my lips. At least I'm not going to be missing much from this class.


	2. End of Lunch

I jerk in surprise as the bell rings shrilly, signaling the end of lunch. "What?" I whisper to myself and look to my watch, confirming the time. "How is lunch over already?" I shake my head as I put my bookmark in my textbook to mark my spot. Pulling myself up from my chair to my feet, I gather my all my books quickly as I move from where they were scattered about my table. Sometimes I'm glad I tend to eat alone.

I sigh as I look at my nearly uneaten lunch, before I pack it up into my lunch tote too. At least I packed my own lunch so I can still take it with me. Hopefully I'll have time to eat something later. I have so much work to get done, thankfully my papers and other large assignments are not due until the end of the semester. I just like to get them done ahead of time so I can relax when the due dates come up.

I pull my backpack onto my shoulders, nearly staggering from the weight of my textbooks, before slipping my lunchbox onto my arm. I glance back at my watch, only to realize I have very little time to make it to class. Eyes widening, I realize the lunchroom is already empty so I don't feel bad about hurrying. Making my way towards the doors, walking as fast as I can, I see something left behind on a table out of the corner of my eye which causes me to stop.

Reaching out I pick it up. "Hmm, it's a math mechanics textbook." I murmur to myself, "Whoever this is loaned to is going to want it back." Making a split-second decision I take it with me, resolving to find the owner of the lost book. It's from our school and has numbers in it, I'm sure I can figure out who it belongs to.


	3. Time to Check Lost and Found

**Ronnie P.O.V.**

Finally, the last bell of the day rings and everyone in my class hurries to grab their things to get going. With yet another sigh, I pull myself out of my chair, shouldering the weight of my backpack once more. I'm just glad I didn't need the book for this class today, and that the teacher didn't have it returned to them. Oh boy, that would have been a situation.

Leaning against the doorframe, I watch the frenzy to leave the school. Since I need to stop at the lost and found, it will just be easier to wait until it has died down a bit. Suddenly my eyes are drawn to the end of the hallway and I see the most beautiful girl I've ever seen making her way through the hall. She doesn't seem bothered by the crowds much, and seems to have an air of confidence surrounding her. Her slightly curled chestnut hair bounces a little as she has a bounce in her step and my breath catches in my throat as her chocolate eyes meet mine and I can't help but continue to stare even as she passes me.

"Bro, you're staring." The sound of Oliver's voice brings me back to reality and our eye contact is finally broken.

"And drooling." Cisco laughs and pushes my mouth closed as I blink in surprise. "What? No, I'm not." My hand reaches up to my mouth but I stop it just before I reach my chin and just whack Cisco on the arm instead.

"Whatever dude, you were totally staring though." Barry chimes in.

"Who was that anyway?" Oliver raises an eyebrow at me suggestively.

"I have no idea." My shoulders slump the slightest bit, realizing in such a large school I might never see the beautiful brunette girl again. "I've never seen her before."

"Awe, I'm sure you'll see her again. Don't look so glum." Oliver waves off my concern and Cisco looks thoughtful.

"Maybe we can find out who she is." He rubs his chin, "I didn't see her, what did she look like?" I open my mouth but Barry cuts me off, "Um, dude don't you have to go to the lost and found before it closes for the day?" He's looking at his watch.

"Yeah, why? What time is it?"

"You have like five minutes' dude. You gotta hurry." He looks back up and me and grimaces, "Good luck."

"Dang it. I'll talk to you guys later." I wave as I hurry through the nearly empty hallway and manage to stumble into the lost and found with two minutes to spare.

"Hi." I'm breathing hard as I greet the person at the office desk. "Has anyone returned a math mechanics book?" My heartrate is slowing down as I begin to catch my breath.

"No, I'm sorry young man." She shakes her head apologetically, "I hope you find it."

"Thanks. Have a nice afternoon." I clench my jaw in irritation as I push away from the counter and find myself alone in the hallway. For the umpteenth time today, I sigh as I make my way to my locker so I can grab my things before I go back home. Thankfully I don't have much in the way of homework tonight, so I'll probably get together with my friends or something.


	4. Formal-Posal

**Oliver P.O.V.**

Pacing back and forth, I continue to take deep breaths in an attempt to keep calm. "I can do this." I pick up my phone before dropping my arm again before I can hit the call button. "I can't do this." I sigh and drop to sit on the edge of my bed with my head resting in my other hand.

"You all right there Ollie?" Lifting my eyes, a smile tugs at my lips as I find my little sister leaning in my doorway. "Yeah, I'm all right Speedy." I wave off her concern with a laugh and she raises her eyebrows at me, daring me to tell her the truth. "No, you're not. What is it.?" She cocks her head to the side as she speaks.

"Really, it's nothing. Just girl trouble." I raise the phone in my hand, "I can't seem to work up the courage to call Laurel and ask her to the winter formal that's coming up."

"Really?" I feel my cheeks heat up as she laughs at me. "Ollie no." she comes forward and plucks the phone from my hand. "Oliver Queen, you are not asking Laurel Lance to the winter formal over the telephone."

"What? Why not?" I reach for the phone and she holds it away from me. "Because Ollie, that is not romantic at all. You ask a girl to a formal or a dance with flowers, with candy, with balloons or a teddy bear and a banner. You do not just call her over the phone. Besides, Laurel might still be mad at you, so you have to make it a grand gesture so that she'll hopefully say yes. Now, if you want this back," she shakes the phone at me, "You have to promise me you're going to ask her right."

"When did you get so smart Speedy?" I shake my head at her, "Fine. Just please, help me." I barely refrain from begging. It's almost sad that I have to almost beg my little sister for dating advice, but then again, she's always been smart when it comes to these things.

"Of course I'll help you Ollie, but you have to help me with something too." She smiles at me, almost mischievously. "What do you need help with?" I raise an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"Well…" she pauses, "Um.. There's this guy…" she bits her lip nervously, "There's this guy I like, and I don't think- Um- I don't think he knows who I am."

"I doubt there's a single person at our school who doesn't know who you are Thea."

"I want him to ask me to the formal." She finally blurts and her eyes widen in shock and she covers her mouth. I feel my own eyes widen and before I can refuse she starts talking fast again, "Oh please Ollie, please. I know I'm your little sister and you don't like the idea of me dating and all, but please Ollie. I'm growing up. And I really do like him, so please. Help me out here." She begs.

"Oh, all right." I sigh, hating that she was right.

"Let's get to work then." She squeals before she tosses me my phone and hurries over to the computer. "Hmmm, Laurel loves flowers. So…" she pauses as she pulls up a site, "You should definitely go big on a bouquet." Her fingers fly across the keyboard as she continues to plan. "Let's go the whole nine yards, after all the winter formal is only second to Prom."

"What-"I start to ask exactly what she's making me purchase but she cuts me off by holding her finger up to silence me.

"Do you at least want a chance to ask her, and good odds of her accepting?" she raises an eyebrow as she looks over her shoulder.

"Yes- "

"Well then let me work. This won't take long." My mouth snaps shut and I keep quiet while she continues to type and search.

"OK." She turns the computer towards me and turns herself so that we can both look. "So, like I said, we're going to set you up for the whole nine yards. During the day, tomorrow, we're going to have things delivered during her classes. The teddy bear, the expensive chocolates, jewelry, even balloons. But not the flowers."

"But, why not the flowers?" I but in.

"As I was saying," she looks at me sternly, "At the end of the day she will return to her locker to find a banner across the hallway for her and you will offer her the flowers and ask her to the formal. Make sure to dress nice too or it will likely all be a bust." She folds her hands in her lap and looks rather pleased with herself.

"Wow, you are seriously good at this." I shake my head, almost disbelieving as I look at the screen.

"Everything I've picked is very much," she pauses looking for the right word, "Laurel." She finishes, "for lack of a better description." She reaches out and pats my shoulder, "she's going to love it Ollie."

"Now, don't forget you have to help a sister out too." She pushes herself up from the chair to her feet.

"Okay, so what's the punk's name?" I crack my knuckles, joking of course.

"Ollie!" she gives me a look.

"Relax Thea, I'm kidding." I laugh.

"His name is Roy, uh, Roy Harper. He's in your, uh- "she stumbles over her words and I cut her off, "Roy Harper? He's in my strength and conditioning gym class." I nod thoughtfully, at least she picked a good kid to like. He's a little unpredictable, can have a temper even, but a good kid none the less.

"Boy, you sure know how to pick them."

"Do you think you can drop hints, or find out what he knows about me." She looks hopeful and I can't help but accept.

"Don't worry, I'll see what I can do Speedy."

"Thanks Ollie, now don't forget to dress nice tomorrow and be at her locker right after school ends." She looks at me pointedly before she softens, "Night Ollie."

"Night Speedy." Laying down I relax, it's a good thing I have a smart little sister who can help me. Now I just need to figure out how to deal with this Roy Harper guy she likes. She would probably hate me if I scared him away, so that's off the table.


	5. Lunch Celebration for Cisco

**Cisco P.O.V.**

My leg is bouncing as I sit in the lunchroom, I feel very jittery and so nervous I can't bring myself to eat the food in front of me. Taking a deep breath I think of the advice Oliver's little sister Thea gave me over the phone and mentally follow a checklist. Nice clothes? Check. Flowers? Check. Romantic way to ask her to the formal? Nope. No idea.

"Relax Cisco, we've got your back." Oliver shakes me by the shoulder as he takes his spot.

"Dude, she's never going to say yes. Especially when you're over here, romancing up Laurel with balloons, jewelry and chocolate while I can barely give her a bouquet." I drop my head into my hands, the flowers still resting on the table.

"Bro, I think you're good." Barry nudges me with wide eyes, "Sit up now, and try to not look miserable." He hisses at me and I find myself following his orders.

"What's up with you Barry?" I barely ask the question before I hear the sound of someone walking up from behind me.

Turning I feel my eyes widen and I all but leap to my feet in surprise.

"Cisco Ramon." Her voice is cool and I swear the whole room is quiet. I gulp nervously, "Y-ye- yes Lisa?" I can barely stammer.

"Is there something you've been meaning to tell me?" she raises an eyebrow at me as she crosses her arms over her chest and begins to tap her heeled foot.

Barry and Oliver act quickly and push the flowers into my hands and shove me away from the table towards her.

"Well? I'm waiting." She purses her lips at me.

"Uh, Lisa- uh-"I begin to stammer before taking a deep breath. Shutting my eyes tight I just blurt it out, "Willyougotothewinterformalwithme?" in one breath as I hold out the flowers to her. After a few seconds of silence, I open my eyes a crack to peek and find the biggest smile on her face.

"Finally!" she squeals, "I've been waiting for you to ask me since it was announced you big dork!" she accepts the flowers and quickly kisses me on the cheek. "Really?" I squeak out, surprise coloring my voice as I blush.

"Yes really! I had to resort to making Thea help me!" Well, that explains why Thea called me last night to help me. She scowls slightly, "She may be one of my best friends, but she can be a pain when you owe her."

"I'll text you later Cisco." She smiles brightly again before she nearly skips off back to her table where I can see Thea is giggling and her brother Leonard is glaring at me.

Falling back into my seat I let out a laugh, "I can't believe it." My eyes widen as seems to finally register and I shoot back up and yell "YES!" pumping my fist into the air in celebration before Oliver and Barry yank me back down. Looking back I see her giggling and smiling at me, feeling bold I blow a kiss to her and sit back with a happy sigh as she sneakily pretends to catch it.


	6. Brother's Job to Threaten

**Oliver P.O.V.**

I kept my eye on the kid all through the class period, pushing him when I could and he seems to be keeping up pretty well. Now I just have to talk to him about my sister, without completely threatening him and making him run the other way from her.

Contemplating this I take longer than usual to get changed, brushing my short hair, and spritzing myself lightly with cologne that Laurel herself helped me pick out this last summer.

Hearing footsteps I automatically extend a greeting, "Hey Dig."

"Uh, it's not Dig." I turn in surprise to see none other than Roy Harper standing in front of me, his red hood pulled up over his head.

"Uh, Oliver can I talk to you."

"Sure. I needed to talk to you anyway" I raise an eyebrow at him and am satisfied to see that he looks at least a little nervous. "You first."

"So, I uh-"He stops and clears his throat, "I really don't want you to take this the wrong way or anything being my mentor and all, but I really like your sister. I was wondering if you would maybe, not kill me if I asked her to formal." He looks away and rubs the back of his neck.

"That's actually what I needed to talk to you about anyway, you just made my life a whole lot easier." I let out a short laugh that has him looking surprised and somehow still nervous.

"What?"

"Yeah, hurt my sister and you're a dead man walking." I pat his shoulder, "But make sure you go ask her before someone else does, at least you're a good kid."

"Now if you'll excuse me" I begin as I check my watch, "I have to be somewhere." I nod to him as I leave, grabbing flowers from my locker as I hurry in the direction of Laurel's locker.


	7. Two More Successes

**Felicity P.O.V.**

I sit back and smile as I discretely film the sweet disaster that is Cisco Ramon asking Lisa Snart to the winter formal. I picked the perfect vantage point to do so, even though I had to sit at a different table to do so.

I bite my lips to hold back my giggles as she pretends to me mad while Oliver and Barry scramble to get him to his feet. I find my eyes lingering on Barry longer than necessary while I watch the spectacle unfold exactly how Thea predicted.

He must feel my eyes on him because suddenly he's looking right at me and smiling sheepishly. Of course, I return the smile embarrassed to be caught both filming and staring.

I actually let out a small giggle when my attention is drawn away from Barry back to the show that is Cisco and Lisa. He looks like he doesn't believe what's just happened and he turns bright red when she kisses his cheek.

"I'll text you later Cisco." Her voice is flirty and not for the first time I wish that flirting came as easily to me as it did to her and Thea. Ending my video I slide off of the barstool and make my way back to our table, shaking my phone as I walk up behind Lisa.

"You got video?" Thea smiles wickedly and if I didn't know her so well I'd probably be frightened. "Of course, I did." I snort. "What kind of techno-genius-friend would I be if I didn't capture the moment our Lisa was asked to the winter formal."

"You did?" Lisa smiles brightly at me, and I'm engulfed in a hug almost immediately. "Thank you." She doesn't' have much in the way of photos or videos from her past so Thea and I tend to go overboard in documenting things for her.

We all giggle as Lisa's brother Len abruptly gets up to go, "OH, please don't bother him Len. Please, I don't want you to scare him away." Lisa puts on a pout and he reluctantly agrees to go easy on him before he winds his way out of the lunchroom.

"So, that's one down. Two to go." Thea announces proudly. "Yeah, but the formal is like, this Friday. And it's already Wednesday. We have two more days to get dates." I groan, "Why do boys wait so long Thea?"

"Boys can be so dumb sometimes." She agrees, "But sometimes they do their best "Posal's" last minute." She shrugs.

"UH, posal?" I scrunch my nose in confusion.

"You know, "Prom-posal", pro-posal. The way they ask us girls to do things with them like go to a dance." She elaborates for me with a smile.

"So, now we just need to get Barry Allen to ask you to the formal." Thea wags her eyebrows at me in a suggestive manner and it's easy to see she's related to Oliver.

"Wait, what about you?" Lisa pipes up.

"Oh, my brother Ollie. He's promised to help me with Roy in return for helping him with Laurel." She pauses, "which reminds me, he's going to be at her locker immediately after school and I don't want to miss it."

All to soon the bell rings and we collectively sigh as we pull ourselves from our chairs to go back to class. We call our goodbyes as we struggle to fight through the chaos that is the school hallway system.

Slinking into my seat I smile when my seat neighbor, Ronnie, looks up and gives me a smile.

"Thanks for yesterday Felicity." I nod, "Yeah, no problem."

"I have no idea how you wrote out two copies of notes and still kept up." He shakes his head.

"Yeah, I don't really know either, but hey I did." I shrug, and our conversation ends as Professor Stein calls for attention and begins class.

After another long class period, I find myself waiting by the doorway with Ronnie for the crazy to slow down a little bit. "Hey Ronnie. Felicity!" I jump when a voice seems to come from nowhere. My hand flies to my heart as I spin around. "OH MY GOSH BARRY YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH." I groan as I catch my breath.

"I am so so so sorry Felicity. I swear, I didn't mean to." He quickly apologizes. "It's all right, you didn't mean to." I wave him off and turn to say goodbye to Ronnie only to realize he's already gone. "Where…" I shake my head, "You know what never mind." I roll my eyes as I turn back to Barry.

"You okay? You look a little pale." I search Barry's face, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He rubs the back of his neck and I realize he's just nervous about something. "Yeah? Ok." I hold back a sigh, he's probably going to ask Patty or someone else to the formal. She's pretty and nice, but that doesn't make me feel any better about it.

I only have to feel glum for a few moments before he speaks up again.

"So, I know I can't afford the flowers and jewelry and chocolates thing that Oliver can, but um. Would you maybe, uh-um, would you maybe- "He begins stammering and I realize what he's doing.

"Are you asking me to the formal?" my voice sounds small to me and I'm amazed that I can still breath.

"Uh, yeah… I am." He looks down in embarrassment, obviously thinking I was saying no.

"Yes!" I blurt, "Yes, I'll go with you!" His head snaps back up and he looks surprised for a moment before a smile spreads across his face, "Really?"

"Yes really!"

Suddenly I look at the clock and gasp, "Crap I'm late!" I almost shriek and for some reason I grab his hand and pull him along with me.

"Where are we going?" I hear him ask as I drag him with.

"Laurel Lance's locker. Thea and Lisa told me to be there." I explain quickly as we fight the crowd and find a spot in the front of the group surrounding her locker. Quickly I pull out my phone to get some recordings for Thea and Lisa to celebrate with later.

"Oh, wow." Barry whistles in amazement at the extravagance in front of us. There is a large banner across the hallway with Laurel's name on it, she is swamped by gifts, including a beautiful dress Thea picked out and managed to get her into before this, and Oliver Queen himself is in a nice suit and one knee holding out what is probably the largest bouquet of flowers I've ever seen.

"Laurel Lance, will you please do me the honor of being my date to the winter formal?" He smiles at her, and I swear I can see nervousness playing across his features before he schools them into a hopeful look instead.

His best friend Tommy is standing behind him with a thumb up at her and she looks overwhelmed. Oliver's next words are so quiet I can barely make them out.

"I swear, I did not cheat on you. I love you, I would never. She tried to kiss me and I pushed her away, nothing happened." He seems to deflate a little and looks down in defeat, taking her continued silence and stunned face for a no.

"Yes, Oliver." Her voice is almost quieter than his was but she clears her throat as he looks up at her, surprise turning to elation on his face. "Yes, I'll go with you to the formal Oliver Queen." She repeats herself as she accepts the flowers from his hands.

He lets out a happy relieved laugh as he stands back up, and surprises everyone even more by gently grabbing her face and pulling her into a kiss. They pull apart to cheers and the hallway begins to clear once more. Barry and I walk forward, still holding hands and congratulate them on getting back together before we all have to disband to go home.


	8. Thea's Thoughts

**Thea P.O.V.**

I smile as I watch the video Felicity sent me earlier, Laurel looks so shocked that my brother Ollie would continue to try with her. Shaking my head I know I understand why, he's never really been tied down in a relationship. He's never been very committed to anything, if his previous string of girlfriends was anything to go by. I mean he half attempted with Helena and she was nice and all, but she was no Laurel. And that was the dealbreaker.

He had seemed to really like Laurel when he first started perusing her, and I remember I had hoped he wouldn't hurt her. Her little sister Sara, is a friend of mine one grade above me. So, I knew her, and knew that she'd been hurt enough in her life and didn't need my brother screwing things up for her.

I had been so happy to see he had actually been taking the relationship seriously, she was an amazing influence on him and he even buckled down on his studies. Ollie's always been smart, he just never really felt the need to try.

Everything had been going so well until Helena wormed her jealous self close enough to wreak havoc. _"I swear, I did not cheat on you. I love you, I would never. She tried to kiss me and I pushed her away, nothing happened."_ His quiet recorded voice rings in my ears as the memory plays. Helena had been so mad that he barely tried with her, but was willing to do anything for Laurel. They've both been through so much in life.

I feel so horrible for her; Helena's dad had her long-term boyfriend killed last year. He found a computer that incriminated him and his buddies and thought it was his, but really it was Helena who wanted to turn him in. She was never the same after losing Michael. They were sweethearts, he had given her a promise ring and they even talked about the idea of getting married after high school.

Laurel almost lost her sister Sara, she disappeared two years ago but was rescued this year. Laurel and Sara had joined Ollie, me and dad on the Queen's Gambit. On instinct I clench me teeth, remembering the cold water and the helpless feeling that I had, thinking I was going to die. Ollie and Sara were lost for almost two years, and we lost my father that day. I feel a tear escape my eye as I think of my dad, the only one we didn't get back. Laurel and I had gotten closer during that time, both bonding over our shared losses.

Wiping my tears, a smile tugs at my lips as I think of the one good thing that came of the whole event. I feel a tear escape my eye as I think of my dad, the only one we didn't get back. Laurel and I had gotten closer during that time, both bonding over our shared losses.

Wiping my tears, a smile tugs at my lips as I think of the one good thing that came of the whole event. Walter. He came and helped us while we were grieving, and now he's going to be my new dad.

Shaking my head, I clear my thoughts and force myself to change for bed. Looking at the calendar I realize tomorrow's already Thursday and the formal is Friday. I sure hope Ollie kept his word and tomorrow will be my day, that maybe I'll get asked to the formal. I sigh as I pull my covers around me, exhaustion finally catching up with me.


	9. The Return of the Textbook

**Ronnie P.O.V.**

"Guys, it's been three days. I doubt I'm ever going to see that textbook again. I'm going to have to report it lost to my teacher." I groan as I slump into the spot they've saved for me and drop my tray with a clatter.

"Relax dude." Oliver laughs at me.

"So, the mystery girl." Cisco starts up again before I can even take a bite of my pizza, "Obviously, it wasn't Iris, but what about Patty?" He raises an eyebrow and tilts his head as he questions me. I barely restrain myself from snorting in laughter when Barry hits his arm with a, "Dude." For mentioning his foster sister Iris. Cisco's been trying to figure out who the girl in the hallway was based on the description I gave him, since he didn't see her.

"No, It's not Iris. I know Iris." I roll my eyes at them.

"Ok, but you didn't answer me. What about Patty?"

"I don't know who that is Cisco." I shake my head before I continue speaking in an attempt to change the subject, "So, why on earth are we sitting outside when it's snowing?"

"Because it's nice outside?" He gives me a look like it's the obvious answer.

"Whatever." I shake my head, a smile playing on my lips at my friend's answer.

Cisco just rolls his eyes at me, "So, I hope you guys don't mind but I invited a friend of mine to come sit with us today." He must spot his friend as he stands up and waves and calls, "Over here! Saved you a spot." as he slides his backpack off the seat he was saving and to the floor.

"Excuse me," a voice speaks up from behind me and I feel frozen to the spot for some reason. "What?" I know I must look confused as both Oliver and Barry are giving me odd looks. They keep looking between me and the person who spoke, and I realize they were speaking to me.

"Are you, uh, Ronald Raymond?" The melodic voice repeats a question I realize I didn't even hear the first time.

"Uh, yeah. That's me." I turn, slowly now, "But everyone just calls me-" I find myself staring at the girl from the hallway as my sentence is finished breathlessly, "Ronnie…"

"Well, Ronnie, I think this belongs to you." She smiles softly at me and holds something out to me. Looking at it I realize it's my missing textbook, "Yeah, that's my math mechanics textbook." I let out a laugh, "I've been looking everywhere for it. Thank you." Our hands brush as I accept it from her.

"Oh, uh guys this is my friend Caitlin." Cisco pipes up and I hear Oliver whack him on the arm. "What? How was I supposed to know-"He is cut off by Barry whacking his arm now. "Dude!"

"So, uh-" I can't seem to force words to come out as we look at each other. I find myself mesmerized once more, and she looks even more beautiful than I remember from Tuesday. As I look at her, I realize it's still snowing and many small snowflakes have found their temporary home in her hair. "Beautiful." The only word that escapes me, thankfully in a whisper and for a moment I hope she doesn't hear it.

She blinks, and a small, "What?" passes her lips and my eyes widen as I force myself to look away. I'm sure I've begun to blush, but I glance back up to see her wringing her hands nervously and biting her lip, a tinge of red coloring her cheeks.

The bell rings shrilly and I jump to my feet in surprise, having lost track of time. "Oh, I'd better get going." She sighs, "It was nice to meet you all." A smile graces her face once more as she turns to go.

"Uh, wait-"I reach out and gently grab her elbow, stopping her from turning away from me.

"Hmm?" her eyes meet mine again and It's all I can do not to lose myself in their chocolate pools.

"Uh, would you care-to-ah" I stumble over my words, "go to the formal with me?" I can hear the hope in my voice as I speak, and barley grimace as her eyes widen once more. "What?"

"Uh, never mind." I release her arm and move to step away, my face still slightly pink I'm sure.

"Wait, no. That's not what I meant." Now she's the one stumbling over her words, "I would love to." I look back up and my smile widens.

"Uh, guys. We gotta go. Class starts in like 7 minutes." Barry interrupts the moment and I know he's right.

"What class are you in? I'll walk you." I offer as I grab my bag, book safely inside, and my empty tray.

"My next class is biology actually. I have to go to the labs." She offers up with a shrug, "But that's really not necessary." Her head shakes lightly and I watch her chestnut curls bounce the slightest but, snow falling from her hair.

"I insist." I smile and offer her my arm. She bites her lip again, but accepts my offer. "Bye guys." I call over my shoulder as we leave the outside cafeteria terrace together.


	10. Thea's Turn

**Thea P.O.V**

I smile as I watch the scene play out in front of me. I nudge Felicity and Lisa to make sure they're paying attention too, and they giggle with me. My brother's friend, senior Ronnie Raymond is reduced to a breathless mess in front of our friend Caitlin Snow. I'd figured out yesterday that she was the mystery girl that Oliver was trying to help find for him. We'd been helping her find the person who owned the missing textbook too, and I thought it was great that they just happened to be looking for each other.

My attention is drawn away from their cuteness when I feel a tap on my shoulder. Turning I find none other than my long-term crush behind me.

"Roy, hi." I barely make out two words, feeling nervousness bubble up in the pit of my stomach.

"Hi Thea." He looks at me with a nervous smile and I bite my lip as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Uh, I've been meaning to talk to you." His eyes dart away for a second, looking over my shoulder.

"Yeah?" I raise an eyebrow at him, tilting my head I nod for him to continue.

"Uh, Yeah-"He cuts himself off for a moment, "Uh, Did you uh," he stumbles, "did you- get the notes from psychology yesterday?" his question catches me off guard and I feel my heart drop. I feel my face begin to drop, but I quickly mask it with an indifference.

"Uh, yeah of course. I can email them to you after school, is that okay?" I muster up a smile even though I really don't want to.

"Thanks Thea." He smiles and turns to go, but he pauses and seems to rethink something, shaking his fist by his side he turns back with a determined look in his eyes.

"You know what, no. That's not what I really wanted to ask you." He grabs my hand, "Thea, what I've really been wanting to ask you is if you would go to the winter formal with me." He looks up through his lashes at me and I feel my heart swell in happiness as I straighten up a bit. My mouth drops open just a fraction and he bites his lip like I'd been doing earlier.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'd love to." Words flow from my mouth quickly so that he can't change his mind.

His smile takes my breath away and he looks relieved. Before we can continue talking the bell rings and interrupts the moment. People run and push around us, but we continue to hold hands and he walks me to my class. Really sweet since his class is all the way at the other end of the school. I sigh as I slip into my chair, already going through the dresses I have in my mind, picking out the perfect one for Friday.


	11. Getting Ready

**Caitlin P.O.V.**

I still can't believe my luck this week. I find a lost textbook and spend nearly three days trying to find the owner, and he ends up being a handsome senior who even asked me to the winter formal. I'd never expected to be asked in the first place, being called the 'Ice Queen' by so many of my peers. I had been planning to go, but only because my best friend Cisco begged me. He wanted me to join the whole 'winter formal' experience with him and Thea had latched onto the idea as well.

So here I was now, in a beautiful blue dress that Thea had insisted on buying for me. Smoothing my skirt, I marvel at it again in amazement; I would have never been able to afford this on my own. Pulling my eyes away from my gown I help Thea and the girls with their hair and makeup, it's the least I can do for my friends.

"Ah!" Thea giggled, "The boys are going to go ga-ga tonight! We look amazing." Her enthusiasm is contagious and Lisa readily agrees with her.

"You sure?" I grimace, still unsure.

"OF COURSE!" Lisa nearly shouts at me and Thea looks at me in almost disbelief. "Caitlin Snow." She starts, "You did not see the way Ronnie Raymond looked at you yesterday. His jaw dropped and he couldn't keep his eyes off of you." Her hands rest on my shoulders, "And that was just your everyday beautifully simply look. Tonight, you look so glamourous, he won't know what hit him." She shares her confidence with me, and I feel myself begin to believe it as well.

"Hey, thanks for inviting me to get ready with you guys." Laurel's speaks up, still looking a little lost. "I never expected this and-"she is cut off by Thea calling for selfies hugs and I hear her whisper in Laurel's ear. "You're welcome. I'm glad you decided to join us."

She manages to pull us all together in a gentle group hug, careful to keep our hair and makeup looking good. "I love you guys." The words flow from our lips in turn, and we dissolve into giggles once more as Thea checks her phone.

"We'd better get downstairs. Mom wants a ton of pictures and I made Ollie rent a limo which should be here soon."


End file.
